disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Casa do Mickey Mouse
thumb|250pxA Casa do Mickey Mouse é um desenho animado da Turma do Mickey Mouse, exibido nas manhãs do Disney Channel e no Disney Júnior. Diferente do clássico, esse desenho foi feito principalmente para crianças. Incentivando a participação das crianças na resolução de tarefas de maior dificuldade, as estrelas da série (Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Margarida, Pateta e Pluto) propõem brincadeiras educativas, que ensinam as crianças a contarem até 10, montarem quebra cabeças etc. A qualquer momento, quando surge alguma dificuldade, Mickey e seus amigos pedem ajuda aos Mickey-objetos, que são trazidos por Toodles, um objeto voador semelhante à silhueta do camundongo. Ele traz objetos que podem ser utilizados para resolver esses problemas. Premissa Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pato Donald, Margarida, Pateta, e Pluto estrelam série, que enfoca a interação com o espectador para estimular a resolução de problemas. Bafo, Clarabela, Salty the Seal, Tico e Teco, Willie, o gigante, Butch, o gatinho Figaro, o Urso Colimério e Ranulfo, são alguns dos personagem que aparecem na série.Nanquim, e Mortimer Mouse fizeram aparições. Disney diz que cada episódio os personagens ajudam as crianças a "resolver um problema específico idade apropriada, utilizando habilidades básicas, como identificar as formas e contando com dez." A série usa "currículo criança todo Playhouse Disney's" de competências cognitivas, sociais e criativas oportunidades de aprendizagem. Uma vez que o problema do episódio foi explicado, Mickey convida os espectadores a se juntar a ele no Mousekadoer, um gigante Mickey cabeça- computador de forma cuja principal função é distribuir Mousekatools do dia, uma coleção de objetos necessários para resolver o problema do dia, para Mickey. Uma vez que as ferramentas têm sido mostrados para Mickey na tela Mousekadoer, eles são rapidamente transferidos para Toodles, uma pequena extensão de Mickey-cabeça em forma de voar do Mousekadoer. Ao chamar, "Eih Tudus!" Mickey convoca-lo para pop up a partir de onde ele está se escondendo e voar até a tela de modo que o espectador pode escolher qual ferramenta Mickey precisa da situação actual. Uma das ferramentas é um "mistério Mouskatool", que é uma ferramenta de surpresa representada por um ponto de interrogação. A Walt Disney Television Animation programa de produção foi inicialmente anunciada em 1 de março de 2005 por Gary Marsh, Vice Presidente Executivo, a programação original e Produção, da Disney. Mickey e seus amigos já apareceu na televisão em Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2001) e House of Mouse (2001-2002). A mostra apresenta duas canções originais realizados por They Might Be Giants, incluindo a canção tema de abertura, em que uma variante de um canto do Mickey Mouse Club ("Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse!") É usado para chamar o Clubhouse. They Might Be Giants também executam a música usada no final do show, "Hot Dog!", Que primeiro ecos Mickey palavras pronunciadas em 1929 na pequena The Kid Karnival. Esta é a primeira vez que os principais personagens Disney têm aparecido na televisão em forma de animação computadorizada (exceto para Donald, que apareceu em CG no Mickey Mouse Works curta "Computer.don"). Os personagens estreou em CG forma em 2003 no Reino parque temático Magic atração Mickey PhilharMagic, em seguida, em 2004 home vídeo Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. No entanto, nesta última encarnação, Mickey e Minnie renderings 3D são mais fiel à sua semelhança original desenhada à mão, em que os seus ouvidos permanecem distintos círculos perfeitos, independentemente da forma que suas cabeças são viradas. Junto com a animação melhorou para a segunda temporada, a série está agora disponível em HD no Disney Channel HD. Categoria:Séries de TV feitas pela Disney Categoria:Shows do Disney Júnior Categoria:Séries da Disney Categoria:Séries criadas pela Disney Television Animation Categoria:Séries animadas para televisão